Perjalanan Dua Sahabat
by Yukihana Nokawa
Summary: Perjalanan dua orang sahabat melawan kejamnya dunia. Dua Remaja yang mempunyai misi untuk menumpas para pemberontak di sebuah perusahaan ternama Namikaze-Uchiha Corp, dengan cara mereka sendiri. Mereka mempunyai latar belakang yang sama.. Perlahan Rahasia yang selama ini tersembunyi akhirnya tercium juga... "Tunggu Kami!" Fic Anaatha Namikaze Pindah lagi Kesini!


**Perjalanan : Awal Menuju Perubahan**

_**Warning**_

**Hai.. Maaf kalau ficnya ancur..**

**Bisa dibilang ini Fic pertamaku, hehe..**

**Yakin deh Typo, OOC, 'dan istilah-istilah kesalahan yang belum aku mengerti' banyak..**

**Fic buatan bocah! Dan amat sangat membosankan 'mungkin'**

**Maaf kalau Idenya rada atau mungkin emang gak Kreatif.. hehe..**

**Dan kemungkinan fict ini bahasanya akan serius jadi, jangan dibawa serius juga bahasanya.. XD**

**...**

**Disclaimer**

**Masashi-**_**Ojisama**_

**Fict ancur ini Punya Nha yoo**

**Pair : SasuNaru**

**Genre : Friendship, Drama**

**Rate : Mungkin T hehe**

_**Happy Reading**_** yak..**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

..

**PERJALANAN : Awal menuju Perubahan**

.

**Namikaze Naruto** seorang pemuda 17th yang kelewat ceria, Jahil, boros, dan manja. Ternyata pemuda itulah yang akan mewarisi Namikaze Corp.. Apa tidak salah? Jawabannya tidak.. Karena kini umurnya yang beranjak dewasa harus bersiap untuk menentukan masa depannya kelak, duduk di samping sang kakak yang kini menjabat sebagai atasan tertinggi di Namikaze Corp. Yah.. sebenarnya sih dia yang akan menggantikan kakaknya memimpin Namikaze Corp di Tokyo. 'Diserahi tugas berat, yang notabene adalah Perusahaan yang mengatur cabang-cabangnya di Jepang'. Yah.. dengan alasan, kakaknya akan menangani Perusahaannya di Amerika bersama Kakak Sahabatnya.

Tidak lain dengan Sahabatnya, **Uchiha Sasuke** yang juga berumur 17tahun. Pemuda Dingin dengan tampang yang bisa dibilang Keren, pemuda ini memiliki sifat yang sedikit bertolak belakang dengan sahabatnya walau pun ada miripnya 'Manja' dan beberapa sifat OOC **('Sasu: **_**Mendokusei!**_**' 'Author: Masalah buat loe?' 'Sasu: Hn.')** yang lain. Pemuda ini benar-benar bisa dibilang pemuda yang tak punya perasaan (Di keroyok Sasuke Lovers), cuek kelewat cuek, arogan, bertindak semena-mena, Pelit bicara 'Yah.. itu memang karakter Uchiha pada umumnya 'kan?' pada orang lain.

.

**..Di kediaman Namikaze..**

Pagi yang cerah, suasana yang cocok untuk melakukan aktivitas di luar sana(?). Seorang pria perambut merah sedang duduk santai dengan kaki kiri ditekuk di atas kaki kanannya, ia duduk di ruang tamu sembari sesekali meneguk kopinya yang masih hangat.

"Mana Naruto?" Tanya pria itu pada seorang maid yang tak sengaja lewat di belakangnya.

Maid itu berhenti dan segera manghadap ke hadapan Pria berambut merah itu. Maid itu tersenyum lalu menjawab dengan sopan. "Tuan muda masih tidur di kamarnya tuan, sepertinya ia kelelahan. Jadi saya tidak berani membangunkannya."

"Hn.. Paksa dia untuk bangun! Kalau dia masih marah-marah seperti biasa katakan saja padaku." Tegas Pemuda berambut merah itu datar sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ta.. ta.. pi.. tuan! Saya tidak berani." Ujar maid itu terbata-bata sembari menunduk.

"Sudahlah.. bilang padanya aku mencarinya. Aku tidak mau dia bermalas-malasan. Dia pikir hidup hanya utuk bermalas-malasan? Dan tidak ada alasan! Kau paham?" Tegas Pria merah itu, lagi!

Mau tidak mau maid itu mengangguk dan berjalan pergi menuju kamar Naruto di lantai dua. Sampai di tempat tujuanya, maid itu menelan ludah sebelum membuka kenop pintu kamar Naruto. Di putarnya kenop itu, perlahan –dengan efek dramatisasi yang di perlambat- setelah pintu terbuka setengah dilangkahkan kakinya satu per satu masuk ke dalam dengan perlahan pula ia mendekati sang majikan yang sangat malas itu!

Digoyangkannya dengan pelan tubuh Naruto, pelan.. sangat pelan.. Naruto tidak kunjung bereaksi,_'Benar benar kebo[kerbau] pemuda ini. Dengan umur yang mulai mematang, sikapnya masih ke kanak-kanakan begini.'_ Pikir maid itu. Dicobanya sekali lagi menggoyangkan tubuh Naruto dengan 'sedikit' lebih keras. Ah.. akhirnya pemuda jabrik acak-acakan itu merespon juga, ia sedikit menggeliat karena merasa terganggu. Perlahan dibuka matanya menampakan batu(?) safir menempel di matanya..

"Haah.. kan aku sudah bilang, jangan ganggu aku di hari mingguku baka! Huh.. kau itu bodoh atau apa hah? Bisa-bisanya masuk kamar orang seenaknya!" Teriak Naruto diikuti dengan makian kasar pada maid tak bersalah itu.

Sedangkan maid itu hanya diam menunduk, yah sebenarnya ia sudah kebal dengan semua perlakuan Naruto padanya. Hanya saja kosa kata yang Naruto berikan bertambah lagi, tambah kasar. Maid itu kan juga wanita, sudah 20 tahun ia bekerja di kediaman Namikaze. Bisa ditebakkan bagaimana perasaannya pada pemuda di depannya itu kan?

Tiba.. tiba.. pintu kamar yang sebelumnya hanya terbuka setengah kini telah terbuka lebar karena seseorang membukanya sampai pintu itu 'sedikit' terbanting ke tembok. Naruto dan maid itu menatap pria merah yang berdiri di depan pintu dengan tangan yang masih memegang gagang pintu. Naruto yang melihatnya cuma bisa mendengus kesal pada kakaknya yang seenaknya membanting pintu kamar tercintanya(?).

"Sikapmu tidak berubah _baka otouto_, ternyata kepergianku sebulan ini tidak membuahkan hasil." Ujar pemuda merah itu sedikit menampakkan seringai yang amat dibenci Naruto. Dengan tangan pemuda merah itu terlipat di depan dadanya.

"Jadi ini ulahmu 'Kyuu' _baka aniki?_ Khu.. khu.. khu.. kau tidak pulang pun aku tidak peduli." Naruto balik menyeringai.

"Ingat _otouto_, kau tidak akan selamat jika aku ada di rumah ini. Haha.." Seringai pria yang dipanggil Kyuu itu makin mengerikan, tatapannya seolah mengatakan '_I'll kill you_ _otouto_, dan bersiaplah'.

Maid itu makin ngeri melihat dua pamuda Tampan yang sedang adu _deathglare_ juga seringai. Ditatapnya pemuda jabrik yang masih duduk di atas kasur King-sizenya terlihat kesal, marah, dan ungkapan perasaan yang tidak bisa didefinisikan lagi.

Akan ku ceritakan tentang mereka. **Namikaze Naruto(17th) dan Namikaze Kyuubi(20th)**mereka memang kakak beradik, tapi kalau dilihat tidak bisa disebut begitu, karena selain mereka yang selalu saja bertengkar. Mereka jadi seperti dua orang yang saling bermusuhan walau hanya anggapan sepihak dari Naruto. Tapi percayalah, mungkin dunia akan kiamat jika melihat mereka akur. Ah, tapi entahlah... siapa yang tau kan?

"Cih.." Gumam Pemuda jabrik acak-acakan itu lagi. Ia berusaha berdiri dan langsung pergi ke kamar mandi membersihkan diri tentunya, dengan meninggalkan pesan singkat pada maid yang membangunkannya,

"Bersihkan segera!" Perintah Naruto seenaknya. Ia berjalan cepat menuju kamar mandi hingga..

Syuut.. Jduak.. Bruuk..

Kyuubi tertawa terbahak bahak mendapati adiknya yang paling manja itu terpeleset kulit pisang tadi malam yang Naruto buka 'sendiri', makan 'sendiri', buang 'sendiri', dan jatuh 'sendiri'. Sungguh Tragis atau Ironis.. Naruto masih terduduk dengan pantat mencium bibir lantai di bawahnya.

Kesal, malu, marah itulah yang di rasakan Naruto sekarang ini. Mau di kemanakan wajahnya tampannya ini? Buang sampah kah? Tidak-tidak wajahnya terlalu berharga untuk di buang ke sampah. Naruto hanya bisa merutuk dalam hati. Kenapa orang itu harus jadi kakaknya, pulang kerumahnya –eh- pula. Segera ia berdiri menepuk pelan pantatnya dan langsung pergi begitu saja. Maid itu hanya mendesah pelan..

"Sudah.. biarkan saja _Baka Otouto_ itu yang membersihkan kamar ini. Toh ini kan kamarnya, sudah kewajibannya membersihkan semua ini. Haha Ayo _Baa-san._" Ajak Kyuubi pada maid di kamar Naruto. Maid itu hanya mengangguk pelan lalu pergi. Kyuubi memang sudah menganggap Maid yang diketahui bernama Chiyoo itu sebagai neneknya sendiri.

Naruto mendengus kesal dengan tindakan kakaknya yang semena-mena padanya, yang tentu tak Naruto sadari jika dirinyalah yang lebih semena-mena. **( Nha: Bukannya kau yang semena-mena bocah?)** Di percepat mandinya..

**..Di Kediaman Uchiha..**

Di Kediaman Uchiha yang amat sangat besar, dengan cat gelap yang mendominasi ruangan di dalamnya. Merah Darah.. ya itulah warnanya.. Pemuda _Raven_ sedang asik dengan pekerjaannya yang benar-benar membuat emosinya naik, menatap pekerjaan 'itu' dengan serius, pekerjaan yang benar-benar menguras otak dan juga keringatnya. Kefokusan mata sangat dibutuhkan sekarang, juga kelihaian tangan yang juga tidak kalah penting. Nafasnya memburu saat..

.

.

.

.

**'HAHAHA..'**

Tawa licik seseorang menggema di sebuah ruangan yang digunakan pemuda _raven_ itu, diikuti suara binatang berlarian tidak jelas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**'GAME OVER'**_

Suara orang yang tertawa tadi kembali terdengar nyaring dengan mengatakan dua patah kata_'GAME OVER'._

"Akh.. Sial aku Kalah lagi.. Tch.." Umpat pemuda _raven_ itu sembari membanting Joysticknya dan berjalan pergi menuju kamarnya lalu mandi.

**('Nha: Uaapphhaa.. Uciha Sasuke belum mandi jam 10? Memalukan! ==?' _ 'Sasu: Diam author gila! Gua OOC banget tau!')**

Itachi yang duduk di sofa belakang Sasuke hanya menggelang-gelengkan kepala maratapi nasib adiknya yang di buat Author jadi OOC seperti itu. Sungguh kejam Author jadi-jadian yang menulis cerita ini. Hufth.. Sebelum Sasuke berjalan terlalu jauh di panggilnya pemuda _Raven_ itu.

"_Baka Otouto_ kemarilah!" Perintah Itachi lembut bak seorang raja yang terdampar di kota gedong (Besar).

"Arrrggggghhhh... Ada apa lagi _baka aniki_?" Teriak Sasuke yang masih mangkel hatinya gara-gara kalah melulu dari tadi, tentu tanpa memalingkan muka menghadap Itachi.

Drrrt... Drrrt.. Teme yoo teme.. angkat teleponku atau kau ku penggal!

Itachi hanya bisa _Sweatdrop_ mendengar nada dering dari Android Sasuke.

"_Moshi.. moshi.._ Hn?" Jawab Sasuke masih dengan tampang kucel.

_'Kau dimana Temeee..' triak orang di sebrang._

"Tak usah berteriak Dobe! Sudah cukup, kemarin aku periksa ke THT!"

Itachi yang mendengar penuturan langsung dari bibir Sasuke hanya bisa terkikik geli karena mendengar kata yang amat langka 'THT'. Bukan langka tapi banyak.

_'Ah.. ka.. ka.. kalau yang itu gomene hehe.. aku bosan nih, kita pergi yuk. Have fun maksudku.'_

"Oke.. aku juga udah eneg disini sama _aniki_ yang lagaknya kayak raja. Hufth.."

Curi pandang ke Itachi. Itachi cuma _Sweatdrop_ menatap adik 'kecilnya' yang udah besar sekarang.

_'Jaa nee Temee..'_

"_Jaa.._"

Tanpa basa-basi lagi ia berjalan dengan cepat menuju kamarnya ingin segera melakukan Ritual wajibnya (Mandi). Itachi makin _Sweatdrop_ dibuatnya..

10 menit kemudian

Sasuke berjalan tenang memasang topeng _Stoicnya_ yang beberapa waktu yang lalu ia lepas. Ia berjalan dengan tegap menampakkan pemuda yang gagah sedang berjalan menyisir udara di sekitarnya. Ia siap untuk pergi bersama Naruto *Ingat! Bukan Kencan.*. Kita lihat penampilan Sasuke, Celana Jeans biru tua, di padu Baju lengan pendek yang berwarna senada, yang ditutupi dengan jaket hitam yang hanya menampakkan dadanya yang bidang, ah ketinggalan satu. Ia memakai Sepatu Kets warna senada juga. (Alamakk.. Coba warna kulitnya juga berwarna seperti Krisna di tv, ah bisa di sangka _Colorblue_ versi _Cool_. Haha #Plakkk..) Hwaah.. Aroma maskulin bro.. menambah daya tariknya. Tapi yang paling menarik adalah rambutnya itu lho.. kenapa warnanya jadi kuning begitu?

"Sasuke.." Panggil Itachi menahan geli.

"Apa lagi _aniki_. Huuh.." Geram Sasuke menatap malas _anikinya._

"Ram.. ram..but kau.. hwahaha.. Rambut kau warnanya kuning! Hmmph.. kau apakan _otouto_. Hwahaha..." Tawa Itachi yang hampir menyamai kikikan Naruto kalau lagi ketawa.

"Hah.. benarkah?" Pecahlah sudah Topeng _Stoic_ yang barusan ia pakai. Ia buru-buru lari ke kamarnya membersihkan sesuatu err- yang salah pada penampilan Kerennya.

.

Tak usah lama-lama ya hehe.. (Sasu: Mulai malesnya kumat!)

.

Tak lama kemudian Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya, Tak mau ada yang salah lagi sebelum ia keluar kamar mengaca pada kaca kamarnya yang sepanjang 5 meter dengan tinggi 4 meter. Entah untuk apa kaca sebesar itu ada di kamar Uchiha bungsu itu. Segera ia keluar meminta supir mengeluarkan mobil Sport Mitsubishi Lancer hitamnya, segera ia naiki mobil itu ah tentu masuk ke dalam! Bukan naik di atas mobilnya. Lalu keluar dari kediaman Uchiha menuju Cafe tempat ia dan Naruto bertemu..

Di lain tempat, Naruto sedang mengemudikan mobil Ferrari birunya menuju tempatnya dan Sasuke berkencan. Ah.. maksudku Janjian.

.

Mereka sampai di Cafe tepat pada waktu yang sama hanya interval 1 detik dari Sasuke. Kesimpulannya Sasuke datang duluan. Dengan cepat mobil mereka terparkir rapi di depan Cafe. Haah.. tentu mereka mahir berkendara, kalian belum tau siapa mereka berdua (Ditimpukin sama Readers).

Perlahan mereka keluar dari mobil yang mereka tumpangi. Naruto memakai celana Jeans hitam ketat, kaos polos warna Hitam ditutupi dengan baju kotak kotak warna Oranye berpadu dengan Hitam, Memakai Sepatu Kets warna Hitam, dan bau Cytrus menguar dari tubuh tegapnya. Satu kata untuknya Keren!

Mereka berjalan beriringan masuk ke dalam Cafe, pandangan semua mata di dalam ruangan itu tertuju pada dua pemuda Keren yang baru saja masuk. Seorang maid mengantar mereka duduk di tempat yang mereka pesan, di tempat itu mereka bisa melihat pemandangan yang amat sangat indah.. Hijaunya pepohonan membuat tempat itu serasa sejuk, biru kehijauannya laut membuat tempat itu serasa tenang, di tambah pemandangan Gunung yang menusuk langit membuatnya terlihat _'Keren banget'._

.

**..Kembali ke kediaman Uchiha..**

Terlihat dua orang pemuda sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang serius. Sesekali pemuda berambut hitam berdiri_duduk_lalu berdiri lagi_dan duduk lagi. Sedangkan pemuda satunya dengan Rambut merah beriris jingga terlihat geram dan tidak setuju dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan..

"Apa itu tidak terlalu cepat Kyu-_chan_?" Tanya pemuda berambut arang.

"Tidak, kita harus bertindak cepat Tachi-_kun_! Oi, jangan panggil aku dengan Suffix –Chan Kriput!" Tegas pemuda beriris jingga itu.

"Hn.. baiklah.. kapan akan kita langsungkan rencana itu?" Tanya pemuda berambut arang, Lagi!

"Mungkin Lusa saja Tachi-_kun_." Jawab pemuda beriris jingga.

Mereka saling pandang lalu mengangguk bersama..

.

**..Kembali ke Cafe..**

Naruto mulai ngedumel bercerita apa yang ia alami saat bangun tidur tadi, dari saat Chiyo membangunkannya, adu _deathglare_ dengan _anikinya_, di tambah kesialan-kesialan saat ia terjatuh dengan pantat yang mencium bibir lantai, plus harus membersihkan kamarnya yang memang sudah sangat kotor.

"Kau tidak tau SasuTeme betapa kotornya kamarku itu. Butuh waktu berjam-jam untuk membersihkannya. Akh.. aku benci saat _Aniki_ bodoh itu tinggal di rumahku." Triak Naruto sembari memukul meja.

"Rumah kalian!" Intrupsi Sasuke dengan nada datar. Yah syukurlah dia mau mendengar omelan sahabat pirangnya itu..

"Bodo ah, pokoknya aku sangat kesal Temee.. kau tak tau rasanya penderitaanku kan.. hufth.." Jerit tangis Naruto terdengar sangat berlebihan.

"Hn, jangan berlebihan begitu Dobe." Ujar Sasuke kelewat datar tanpa menatap Naruto sama sekali.

"Kau menyebalkan Teme! Yah.. setidaknya kau jadi pendengar yang baik, tapi ada kelemahanmu juga! Kau Pembicara yang amat saaangaaaaat buruk!" Cerca Naruto.

Dan kau tau? Hanya di jawab dengan gumaman tak jelas dari Sasuke di tambah plus-plus _Deathglare_ mematikan yang rasanya sangat tak enak dipandang.

Sesi curhat NaruSasu berlanjut sampai raja siang pergi berjalan menuju barat dan kini sudah tidak nampak lagi, datanglah sang dewi malam dengan anggunnya berjalan ke singgasananya menggantikan sang raja. Yah.. sebenarnya hanya Naruto saja yang curhat, Sasuke tidak mungkin mau melakukannya. Harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk itu..

Merasa sudah tak nyaman lagi berada disana berjam-jam, mereka berjalan menuju Parkiran dan Segera pulang..

Drrttt... Drrttt.. _Baka Otouto_ angkat sekarang juga!

Nada dering yang unik.

"Ada apa _Aniki?_ Hhuuh.." Tanya Naruto sangat malas.

_'Cepat kau pergi kekediaman Uchiha. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu!"_

"Bic-"

Tuut... Tuut.. Tuut..

"Akh.. dasar _aniki_ sialan!" Umpat Naruto lagi.

Naruto dan Sasuke sehera menuju ke kediaman Uchiha..

.

**..Tepat di Depan kediaman Uchiha..**

Dua pemuda tampan berjalan beriringan menuju pintu Utama kediaman Uchiha itu, dengan tampang kucel nan lesu. Berjalan semakin mendekat.. dibukanya pintu Hitam itu oleh pemilik rumah 'Uchiha Sasuke' mereka berjalan gontai masuk melewati ruang tamu. Di dapatinya dua orang yang amat mereka kenal sedang duduk manis di atas sofa lalu menatap _Intens_ Naruto dan Sasuke secara bergantian.

"Duduk!" Perintah Kyuubi tegas.

Mau tidak mau mereka duduk, jika tak ingin nyawanya melayang sia-sia.

"Kami mempunyai rencana untuk perayaan besar untuk kalian. Kalian sangat cocok sih jadi ya gitu deh. Kami berencana merayakannya Lusa. Kalian tak boleh keberatan." Jelas Itachi tegas atau ngaco?

"Eh?" NaruSasu tercekat mendengar penuturan Itachi.

_'Apa aku akan di tunangkan dengan Sasuke? Kenapa Itachi-nii bilang begitu?' Pikir Naruto yang masih menatap horor ke kakaknya dan Itachi._

_'Hah.. Aku Stright, kenapa malah di jodohin kayak gini?' Pikir Sasuke yang tetap menggunakan topeng stoicnya._

Naruto dan Sasuke masih saja berkutat dengan fikiran masing-masing..

Hingga beberapa saat kemudian...

.

"TIIIDDDAAAAAAKKKKKK..." Triak SasuNaru bersamaan.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**Tolong Reviewnya ya minna..**

**Err- maaf sebelumnya, sepertinya memang Acc Anaatha Namikaze gak bisa di pake lagi jadi saya pindah di sini..**

**.**

**Salam Author**

**Anaatha Namikaze a.k.a Yukihana Nokawa**


End file.
